jeaolus
by RinRaiKurosakiKuchiki
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, geram melihat ornag terkasihnya didekati seorang gadis cantik. bagaimana Kurosaki Ichigo menanggapinya? fic for Jessi-chan...


**Ketemu lagi sama saya Rinko Kurochiki dalam acara yang cetar membahana. Apalagi kalo bukan my new fanfic. Hahahahahaha**

**Ichigo: Soimah mode on.**

**Ini adalah requestan dari my lovely sista Jessi Paras Hadi. Saya mau menyelesaikan fic ini dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari dengan word yang gak melebihi batas. Tapi kalo untuk word nya saya gak bisa janji. Saya suka kebablasan kalo udah ngetik. Ya se-enjoy saya aja. Muehehehe**

**Kali ini saya mau bikin fic yg cannon. Cannon adalah alam asli beta. Kalo AU Cuma alam sementara aja. #apaan lagi ni# oh ya, dan saya juga gak bikin dengan genre family, romance. Mau coba yg romance aja. Tapi ada bumbu lucunya juga. yaaaa... semau saya juga sih. Hehehehe**

**Oke, udah gak sabar? Kalo iya, sebenernya saya mau khotbah 2 jam kedepan. Keberatan?**

**Readers: OY KELAMAAN.**

**Ara, readers ini sukanya yg fast service ya? Hahahahahaha**

**Let's start it.**

**Jealous**

**By: Rinko KurosakiKuchiki**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rin: Om?**

**Om Kubo: Hem?**

**Rin: Bleach boleh buat saya gak?**

**Om Kubo: Udah pernah di mugetsu sama Ichigo belom?**

**Rin: Makasih deh om. Bleach buat Om Kubo aja. (hiksss)**

**Warning: Cannon (?), Typo (kagak kurang, lebih iya), ooc (pake bngt), Absurd, dan ini yang selalu saya bilang Don't Like, Don't Read. If you understand, I wll appreciated you.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeaolus**

**Rinko KurosakiKuchiki**

**.**

**.**

Perang telah berakhir. Damai menyelimuti Soul Society dan Karakura. Masing-masing dari penghuni dari kedua tempat yang berbeda itu kini dapat bernafas lega dengan berakhirnya mimpi buruk yang setidaknya pernah mereka rasakan. Hari ini merupakan hari yang bersejarah bagi mereka. Pasalnya sebuah perhelatan akbar tengah digelar oleh pihak Soul Society begitu kelihatan sangat 'wah' bagi para shinigami yang ada disini.

Bertanyakah anda sekalian apa perhelatan akbar yang tengah diadakan oleh para shinigami disini? Jawabannya adalah perhelatan akbar mengenai diangkatnya seseorang yang telah berjasa menyelamatkan keamanan dunia ini. Para taichou dan fukutaichou sepertinya telah berkumpul disini demi merayakan pesta ini.

Seorang fukutaichou dengan ban fukutaichou berlambangkan angka 13 terlihat mendampingi taichounya bersma dengan kedua bawahan setianya, Shintaro dan Kiyone. Ukitake Jushiro tampak tersenyum sumringah melihat beberapa kawan sesama taichounya.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul disini. Apa ada yang kurang?"

"Ada satu orang lagi yang kau lupakan, Ukitake. Bukankah ada seorang taichou baru yang telah dilantik kemarin oleh Soutaichou?" Hitsugaya bersedekap dada menanggapi pertanyaan Taichou divisi 13 itu.

"Ara. Kau benar, Hitsugaya-taichou. Apa dia terlambat?"

Kyoraku menurunkan topi jeraminya. Senyum simpul terukir dari Taichou berpakaian flamboyan itu.

"Dia tepat waktu, Ukitake. Lihatlah dibelakangmu."

Mereka semusini. Apa ada yang kurang?"

"Ada satu orang lagi yang kau lupakan, Ukitake. Bukankah ada seorang taichou baru yang telah dilantik kemarin oleh Soutaichou?" Hitsugaya bersedekap dada menanggapi pertanyaan Taichou divisi 13 itu.

"Ara. Kau benar, Hitsugaya-taichou. Apa dia terlambat?"

Kyoraku menurunkan topi jeraminya. Senyum simpul terukir dari Taichou berpakaian flamboyan itu.

"Dia tepat waktu, Ukitake. Lihatlah dibelakangmu."

Seketika semua taichou berbalik badan melihat apakah benar Taichou baru itu benar-benar ada disini. Rukia Kuchiki, yang tadinya hanya terdiam dibelakang Taichounya dan mendengar percakapan para Taichou tersenyum simpul melihat Taichou baru yang dibicarakan tadi. Dengan haori tanpa lengan layaknya milik taichou divisi 9 –Kensei Muguruma- dan gaya khas milik laki-laki itu, ia berjalan dengan gagahnya sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada para shinigami lainnya yang mengucapkan selamat bagi Taichou itu.

Sambil berjalan menghampiri kumpulan para Taichou, dilambaikannya tangan kanannya itu kepada mereka.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Sudah lamakah kalian menungguku?"

"Tidak juga. Selamat atas pelantikkanmu sebagai Taichou yang baru, Ichigo."

"Arigatou, Ukitake-san."

Semua taichou tersenyum menatap sang taichou baru itu. Kurosaki Ichigo kini telah resmi menjabat sebagai taichou divisi 5..Menggantikan Shinji Hirako yang memilih kembali bergabung bersama dengan para vizard.

"Aku akui kehebatanmu, Kurosaki. Tapi jangan harap aku akan mengalah pada dirimu."

Byakuya menatap dingin pria orange disebelahnya ini. Sebagai seorang Taichou bertahtakan ketua klan Kuchiki dan Taichou yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya itu, Byakuya tentu tidak mau kalah pamor dan membiarkan dirinya dikalahkan oleh siapapun.

Ichigo bersweatdrop ria menatap bangsawan Kuchiki itu. Sepertinya ia anti sekali jika sudah melihat dirinya. Apa yang salah dengan wajahnya?

Melihat kumpulan para taichou, Hinamori Momo menghampiri mereka bersama beberapa para fukutaichou yang lainnya.

"Kurosaki-taichou, sudah saatnya anda untuk memberikan sambutan untuk pembukaan acara ini." Ujar Hinamori sambil sedikit membungkuk hormat pada taichou barunya ini.

Ichigo menggaruk belakang lehernya melihat dirinya diperlaukan sesopan itu didepan banyak orang. Segera dianggukkannya kepalanya paham.

"Baiklah."

Ichigo segera berjalan menuju panggung yang telah disediakan untuk sambutan. Melihat Ichigo yang berdiri dibelakang podium, membuat Rukia tersenyum kagum memandangi laki-laki yang dulunya Shinigami daiko itu. Kini dia bukanlah shinigami daiko lagi. Melainkan sang taichou dengan berlambangkan haori angka 5 dibelakangnya.

Senyum simpul dilayangkan oleh Ichigo memandangi para shinigami.

"Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih kepada Soutaichou yang sudah mengangkatku sebagai taichou di divisi 5 ini. Suatu kehormatan jika aku bisa diberikan jabatan seperti ini. Tidak lupa aku juga memberikan ucapan terima kasihku kepada para taichou dan fukutaichou yang telah berjasa selama aku menjadi seorang shinigami daiko. Juga untuk fukutaichou divisi 13, Kuchiki Rukia. Arigatou."

Ichigo tersenyum lembut memandangi sahabatnya itu. Rukia memblushing malu mendapati namanya disebutkan pada mantan partnernya itu. Ichigo membungkukkan badannya dan turun dari panggung itu. Tepukan tangan yang meriah dan siulan terdengar di aula itu.

Khusus untuk suara siulan ditujukkan untuk ucapan spesial Ichigo kepada sahabat mungilnya, Kuchiki fukutaichou. Sebenarnya banyak dari mereka yang menanti kisah cinta mereka. Tapi karena mereka tidak kunjung menampakkan kemesraan, mereka agak sedikit gusar juga. ternyata bukan hanya saya saja yang IchiRuki Fc, tapi mereka juga. HIDUP ICHIRUKI.

**Yama-jii: CUT. Apa-apaan ini. Disini tidak ada naskah dengan nama Rinko Kurochiki. Ayo minggir. Ganggu syuting aja.**

**Rinko: ya maap Yama-jii. Saya kan pengen ikutan. Pelit amat ni orang tua.**

**Yama-jii: yang tidak berkepintingan harap minggir. Ayo semua lanjut! siap. ACTION**

Ichigo, para taichou, dan fukutaichou yang lainnya berbaur menikmati pesta yang terkesan meriah ini. Rukia terlihat memojok bersama dengan Renji dan Rangiku. Terlihat mereka tengah asyik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku iri padamu, Rukia. Kurosaki-san bisa mengucapkan itu didepan banyak orang. Kau beruntung sekali." Ungkap Rangiku memeluk bahu Rukia pelan.

"Tidak seperti itu kok. Itu kan hanya ucapan terima kasih. Semua juga bisa melakukan itu." Rukia membela dirinya sendiri demi menghilangkan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi tadi.

"Benarkah itu, Rukia? Kudengar tadi Ichigo sudah mengucapkan terima kasih pada fukutaichou. Dan sepertinya ucapan terima kasih yang kau dapatkan itu pasti spesial dari dalam hatinya." Renji mencoba membela Rangiku yang kini tengah tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Rukia menghela nafas panjangnya. Mulailah mereka memprovokasi dirinya lagi. Jika dipikir-pikir, memang benar sih Ichigo mengucapkan itu setekah ia juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada fukutaichou yang lain. Tapi apa arti dari ucapan terima kasih yang ia lontarkan utnuk dirinya? Apa hanya sekedar ucapan saja , atau... ada maksud lain.

"Sepertinya kalian asyik sekali mengobrolnya. Apa aku tertinggal?"

Suara baritone seseorang yang khas terdengar dari belakang tubuh Rukia. Rukia segera membalikkan badannya cepat dan memandangi pria itu. Ichigo Kurosaki dengan senyum simpulnya menatap mendekati Rukia, Renji, dan Rangiku.

"Selamat ya, Kurosaki-san. Mungkin sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Kurosaki-taichou." Goda Rangiku sambil mendekati Ichigo dengan genit.

Sepertinya Rangiku ingin menggoda apakah pria berambut orange ini akan tergoda dengan keseksiannya ini. Rangiku terus menerus mendekatkan big boobs nya pada dada bidang Ichigo. Membuat Rukia yang ada disamping Ichigo membelalakkan matanya lebar.

Ichigo sudah memblushing ria sekarang. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghentikan fukutaichou divisi 10 ini karena kelakuannya ini. Ia merasa sesak dengan dada super besar milik Rangiku ini. Renji yang jelas-jelas dapat membantu Ichigo, malah tertawa geli menatap Ichigo yang tidak mampu berbicara apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya bantuan datang. Hitsugaya Toushiro, menggeret Rangiku menjauh dari situ.

"Ayo pergi Marsumoto. Tindakkanmu itu tidak akan membuat Kurosaki tertarik padamu."

"Hihihi... aku tahu kok. Yang ada dihati Kurosaki-taichou kan hanya Rukia." Kikik geli Rangiku seraya memandang Ichigo dan Rukia yang tengah memblushing satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah., ayo. Kau juga Abarai. Jangan mengganggu mereka." Hitsugaya mulai melangkah menjauh dari Ichigo dan Rukia diikuti Rangiku yang masih tertawa geli.

"Baik, Hitsugaya-taichou. Silahkan nikmati waktu kalian berdua. Jangan lupa jika sudah menyatakan satu sama lain, orang yang pertama kali tahu adalah aku. Mengerti?"

"Urusai, babon. Pergi sana."

Renji tertawa geli melihat kedua orang itu yang bagaikan sepasang burung merpati itu. Cocok tidak ya istilah itu? Dibuat cocok saja. karena mereka memanglah pasangan serasi.

Kini tinggallah Rukia dan Ichigo yang terdiam mematung satu sama lain. Rukia terlihat berulang kali meminum jus yang ada digelasnya. Sedangkan Ichigo terlihat menggaruk leher belakangnya akibat kegugupannya sendiri. Ichigo tidak bisa membiarkan ke-diaman ini berlanjut. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Ne Rukia, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu?"

"A-apa itu?" Jawab Rukia gugup tanpa memandangi wajah pra orange dihadapannya ini.

Ichigo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebagai awal agar hati dan suaranya tidak gugup. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit bingung dengan gadis Kuchiki dihadapannya ini. Biasanya Rukia akan bersikap kasar padanya. Tapi kenapa hari ini ia begitu kelihatan tenang dan begitu lembut padanya? Apa ada sesuatu?

"Begini, aku.."

"Kurosaki-taichou?"

Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama melihat siapa seseorang yang memanggil itu. Tampak seorang gadis cantik dengan baju shinigaminya dan rambut yang diika keaatas itu tersenyum manis memandangi Ichigo. Rukia menatap heran gadis dihadapannya ini. Siapa gadis ini?

"Iya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bisakah aku meminta waktunya sebentar? Anda tidak sibuk kan?"

Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya heran. Keperluan seperti apa yang membuat seorang gadis cantik seperti ini saat dirinya tengah serius ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada sahabatnya?

"Baiklah, nona. Gomen Rukia, aku akan menemuimu setelah ini. Bsakan kita berbicara nanti?"

Rukia menatap sebal Taichou dihadapannya ini. Dengan senyum palsunya, Rukia melenggang pergi dari kedua orang itu. Benar-benar tidak konsisten pria itu. Katanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi menyuruhnya untuk pergi dulu. Apa maunya?

**.**

**.**

**RinRai KurosakiKuchiki**

**.**

**.**

Pesta meriah itu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Setelah tadi Rukia sempat berkumpul bersama dengan para anggota Shinigami Woman Association, kini ia mencoba untuk kembali mencari keberadaan Ichigo. Ia masih penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Ichigo. Setelah puas mengitari tempat pesta itu, ia menemukan Ichigo masih asyik mengobrol bersama dengan wanita tadi. Sepertinya mereka tampak akrab dan asyik sekali menikmati obrolan mereka.

Bahkan mereka tidak canggung tertawa bersama sampai membuat wajah Ichigo memerah. Rukia menggeram kesal. Kenapa mereka bisa seakrab itu? Apa mereka memiliki hubungan spesial? Apa Ichigo sudah melupakan pembicaraannya yang tadi tertunda? Dan sebenarnya siapa gadis cantik bertubuh proporsional itu?

"Hey Rukia. Apa yang kau lihat?" Renji menepuk bahu Rukia sambil menatap apa yang dilihat sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak ada. Ayo kita pergi, Renji."

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. Melihat apa yang dilihat Rukia, membuat Renji tersenyum simpul. Tidak salah lagi, Rukia pasti kesal melihat sahabatnya tengah mengobrol akrab dengan gadis cantik itu.

Renji menghampiri Rukia yang tengah meminum soju yang diberikan oleh Rangiku. Bau alkohol tercium sangat menyengat dari tubuh Rukia. Oh bagus. Sepertinya gadis Kuchiki ini meminum soju itu terlalu banyak. Lihat saja, wajahnya memerah akibat efek dari soju itu. Dengan sempoyongan, Rukia merangkul Renji sambil tertawa geli.

"Hihihi.. halo Renji, hik. Hari ini kau tampan sekali. Hik."

Renji menepuk keningnya pelan. Bisa mati dia jika taichounya tahu kalau Rukia mabuk dan bertingkah begini konyol.

"Ren –hik- ji, kau mau jadi kekasihku? Hik."

"Rukia, sepertinya kau sudah mulai tidak karuan. Ayo kuantar kau pulang."

"TIDAK MAU. Hik. Aku masih mau disini melihat si brengsek itu bersama dengan wanita jelek itu. Hik."

Hahhh.. gawat. ini semua salah Ichigo. Kenapa dia berani-beraninya bermain api dengan gadis lain didepan Rukia?

"Renji, apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia?"

Ichigo berjalan menghampiri tempat Renji dan Rukia. Matanya membelalak kaget melihat Rukia yang terhuyung karena mabuk. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"Ini semua salahmu, Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Sebaiknya kau konfirmasikan saja dengan Rukia. Jika Kuchiki-taichou tahu Rukia seperti ini, jangan harap kau bisa hidup." Ujar Renji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang urus ini. Kau kembalilah ke divisi mu."

Renji mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke divisinya. Sebelumnya ia menepuk pelan pundak Ichigo agar ia tabah. Tabah? Mungkin tabah dengan kelakuan putri Kuchiki ini pastinya.

"Rukia, ayo kita pulang." Ichigo menepuk pelan bahu Rukia.

Tidak ada respon dari gadis bermanikkan amethys itu. Ia masih tetap terdiam dengan kepalanya yang menyandar dimeja. Ichigo menggaruk belakang lehernya pelan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tiba-tiba Rukia bangun dari tidurnya. Mata sayunya menatap tajam orang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Kau. Mau apa kau kesini? Hik."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sini kugendong."

Rukia menampik tangan Ichigo kasar. Dengan mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Rukia menatap Ichigo dingin.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Kurosaki."

Mata Ichigo membelalak melihat mata tajam dan dingin milik Rukia. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat mata penuh kekesalan dari Rukia. Memang dirinya pernah melihatnya saat pertarungan dengan beberapa musuhnya. Tapi yang ini lain. Sepertinya bukan hanya kesal dan marah. Ada rasa kecewa juga yang terlihat dari mata indah itu.

Rukia berjalan terhuyung meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terpaku ditenpatnya. Menyadari Rukia sudah pergi, Ichigo segera mengejar Rukia yang kini sudah ada di pintu keluar aula. Merasa perlu mendapat penjelasan, Ichigo menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia dan menatapnya serius.

"Rukia, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

Rukia tersenyum meremehkan. Rupanya pria dihadapannya ini tidak tahu apa kesalahannya.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu apa yang salah dari dirimu ya, Kurosaki-taichou?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, melainkan masih menatap Rukia tajam. Rukia kembali menampik kasar genggaman tangan Ichigo. Ditatapnya Ichigo semakin dingin.

"Kau melupakkan pembicaraanmu tadi hanya karena kau bersama dengan wanita itu. Kau pikir dirimu siapa, Kurosaki? Tertawa akrab dengan gadis itu dan membiarkan gadis itu memegang tanganmu? Laki-laki macam apa kau? Inikah Kurosaki Ichigo yang sesungguhnya? Mempermainkan setiap gadis?"

Ichigo tertegun mendengar pernyataan gadis dihadapannya ini. Air mata juga sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata indigo milik gadis ini. Tunggu dulu. Apakah mungkin jika Rukia...

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo. Sangat mencintaimu." Ungkap Rukia jujur dengan air mata yang tekah mengalir dari dua bola mata indah itu.

Ichigo segera memeluk tubuh gadis mungil ini. Rukia terlihat menangis terisak dipelukannya.

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Rukia. Ternyata kau juga merasakannya. Aku bahagia." Ujar Ichigo seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pda bahu gadis tercintanya. Aroma levnder begitu terasa di indra penciumannya.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukan itu. Disekanya air mata orang terkasihnya ini.

"Kaulah satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai. Biarpun ada beribu wanita yang cantiknya melebihi dirimu, tapi bagiku kaulah dewi bulan yang paling cantik untukku. Kau percaya kan?"

Rukia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum bahagia. Ichigo tersenyum lembut melihat gadisnya telah tersenyum kembali. Dengan perlahan, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya demi merasakan manisnya bibir gadis terindahnya ini. Rukia juga sudah siap memejamkan kedua matanya demi merasakan first kiss pertamanya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi..

"Aku akan merestuinya jika kau tidak melakukannya didepan kami, Kurosaki."

Ichigo dan Rukia bersikap salah tingkah mendengar suara Byakuya yang terlihat menatap tajam Ichigo. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Byakuya saja yang ada disitu. Renji, Rangiku, Hinamori, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Kenpachi, dan masih banyak yang lainnya tengah menonton adegan percintaann dari dua sejoli ini. Bahkan penonton ini terlalu lengkap dari yang sebelumnya.

"Nii-Nii-sama. Su-sumimasen deshita." Rukia membungkuk sambil memblushing malu karena ternyata Nii-samanya telah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Rukia. Aku hanya perlu penjelasan dari Kurosaki." Ujar Byakuya masih menatap dingin Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjangnya. Sepertinya ia harus menghadapi duda keren ini dulu, baru mendapatkan restu yang sesungguhnya.

"Baiklah, Byakuya. Aku ingin meminta izin padamu untuk berpacaran dengan Rukia. Dan mungkin, sebentar lagi aku akan menikahinya. Aku akan.."

Rukia segera menutup mulut Ichigo dengan tangannya. Senyum simpul ia sunggingkan pada kakak iparnya itu.

"Aku mohon Nii-sama, restui kami." Pinta Rukia seraya membungkuk hormat.

Byakuya membalikkan badannya membelakangi kedua orang itu.

"Aku restui kalian. Hanya saja jika Kurosaki berani menyakiti, maka tidak akan ada lagi kesemoatan kedua."

Byakuya beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan semua orang. Rukia dan Ichigo tersenyum satu sma lain begitupun juga dengan semua yang mendengarkan kesaksian Byakuya. Kebahagian bertambah hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**RinRai KurosakiKuchiki**

**.**

**.**

"Kau senang mendengar pengakuan dari Nii-sama, Ichigo?" Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Tentu saja. aku bahagia sekali." Ungkap Ichigo sambil merenggangkan tangannya keatas.

Sekarang ini mereka tengah berada disebuah taman yang berada teoat disamping kamar tidur Ichigo. Rukia mendekati kekasihnya itu sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Ichigo. Senyum lembut tersungging dari wajah cantik fukutaichou divisi 13 itu.

"Kau bilang tadi kau akan segera menikahi ku? Memang kau sudah siap, hem?"

Ichigo memeluk pinggang mungil kekasihnya. Senyum bahagia terlihat dari wajah taichou baru itu.

"Tentu saja sayang. Aku sudah siap kapanpun itu." Ungkap Ichigo mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Rukia. Mencoba untuk menatap belahan jiwanya ini secara dekat.

"Benarkah? Buktikan." Ucap Rukia lirih seraya mengecup lembut bibir Ichigo.

Kecupan manis terus Ichigo layangkan demi memanjakan gadis terkasihnya ini. Rukia juga terlihat sangat menikmati kecupan itu sambil menyisir rambut orange itu dengan seirama. Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. Digendongnya tubuh Rukia diantara lengannya.

"Kita lanjutkan didalam ya?"

"Fast service, Kurosaki-taichou?"

Senyum seringai diayangkan Ichigo mendengar kata manis yang keluar dari mulut manis Rukia. Mereka segera memasuki kamar yang –bagi Ichigo- termasuk baru itu.

Yang mau tahu gimana kelanjutannya mohon maaf ya. Ini harus di 'The End'. Biar abang Byakuya aja yang nyeritain gimana kelanjtannya. Gimana bang?

Byakuya POV

Baiklah disini akan kuceritakan sedikit kelanjutan dari kisah ini. KUROSAKI ICHIGO. Berhasil membuatku murka dengan kelakuannya yang membuat adik tercintaku, Kuchiki Rukia hamil diluar nikah karena kelakuannya. Dan mau tidak mau membuatku memberikan izin padanya untuk menikahi adik ku. Para Taichou dan Fukutaichou yang lain juga turut mendukung apa yang taichou baru itu inginkan. Dan lagi-lagi, aku sebagai wali sah dari Rukia harus merestuinya. Itulah dia.

Byakuya POV End

Hiduplah bahagia Ichigo dan Rukia mulai saat itu. Dan akhirnyaaaaa...

**The End**

**Inilah dia fic yang tadinya mau saya bikin hanya dengan rate T kok jadi semi M gini. Yang mau keroyok, boleh kok. Silahkan. Si Ichigo disini puitis amat yak. Oh ya sengaja saya bikin stylenya mirip Kensei. Karena kalo Ichigo dibikin gaya kayak Kensei, keren bngt.**

**Fic ini asli saya kerjain cuma dalam waktu kurang dari 3 jam. Biasanya bisa lebih. Bahkan berhari-hari saking malesnya. Poor me.**

**Adek ku yang tercinta Jessi Paras Hadi, ini aku buatkan buat kamu. Khusus buat kamu sayang. Akhirnya kakakmu berhasil membuat one shoot juga tanpa kepanjangan. Maaf juga ya kalo jelek. Sumpah, aku lagi bingung bngt buat bikin fic ini. hehehehe**

**Suka sama fic ini? atau sebaliknya? Itu terserah Minna. Saya Cuma bikin requestan kok. Hehehehe. Ya udah deh. Makasih buat Readers, reviewer, dan kamu yang Cuma baca atau Cuma lewat. Hohoho**

**Sekian deh dari saya. **

.


End file.
